Isabella Swan, Drift Queen
by SlytherinMalfoy1
Summary: Bella has a secret she has been hiding from the Cullens. A secret past, sport, and love. And what happens when her past comes to Forks? Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1 Kissing Sparrow

**Isabella Swan, Drift Queen**

**A/N…..I've been accused of copying his idea, but I did not intentionally do that. I am starting over the story Isabella Swan, Drift Queen….Right Now…..Chapter 1**

How I miss home…Ari, Nikita, Ice, Lena, Kait, but most of all, Sparrow. That stupid fucker, Jazz, just had to screw it all up…..Tap the engine of my car right before our race. Little did he know that my Nitro would blow up, and just about kill me. It almost did. That's why I'm here.

In this bitch of a town, wishin' I was on the track again, I mean, wouldn't you if you were the DQ of Arizona?

"Bella? Bella? BELLA?" Edward screamed. "Huh? Oh, sorry Edward. I was just thinking about some friends back in Arizona.

"Oh…..Maybe I can meet them someday?" I laughed at this. If Edward ever met my crew, he probably shit his pants.

"What's so funny, Bella?" "Well….It's just that….I don't think you'd get along to well with my cr- I mean friends….They're a little….wild…."

"Bella…I think I can handle some-" He was cut off by the sequel of tires. I looked out my window. "Holy SHIT!" Edward looked at me with big eyes….Bella Swan never cusses. But, DQ, also known as Death or Death on wheels, had the mouth of a sailor.

I ran down the stairs and opened my front door. "OMFG! What are you guys doing here?" I said as I hugged them. "Hey, don't I get a huge too?" A huge smile spread across my face.

"Spar…..I missed you so mu-"I was cut off by Sparrow running towards me and pushing his lips onto mine. I immediately responded. Well, this might not be the smartest thing to do right now, but for now…I was at peace…..kissing Sparrow…

**What'd you think? R & R PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2 I'm What?

_**A/N…Sorry I haven't updated in a while…I'm having some family problems right now, and I haven't had time to write…..I hope you enjoy. **___

_Last time-I'm at peace…kissing Sparrow_

All the sudden I hear a loud crash and I pull apart from Sparrow, and turn around to see a very angry looking Edward staring back at me. His eyes were blazing with anger. "Bella," he said in a deathly calm voice," who is that and why are you KISSING HIM!"

_** "**_Ummmm, I think I have some explaining to do."

__"You're damn right you do you whore." Rosalie sneered. Oh. No. She. Didn't. "Uh oh….I wouldn't have done that if I were you Blondie- "Sparrow said, but he was too late. I had already slammed her against the wall.

"If you EVER call me a whore AGAIN, I will personally make sure you are nothing but a pile of ashes. GOT IT!" I slammed her head against the wall and walked over to the love seat. "Now, I think I have some explaining to do as I said before I was RUDELY interrupted." I stole a glance at Rosalie.

"It all starts like this. My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I'm known as the DQ, Drift Queen, Death or Death on Wheels in Arizona. And before you guys scream out 'WHAT?' let me explain. I have been drifting since I was 15 years old. My mother and father met though drifting and had me as the result. These people right here are a part of my crew, The Blue Devils. Their names are Ari, Nikita, Ice, Lena, Kait, and my 2nd in command, Sparrow. 10 months ago Jazz, my rival, tapped the engine of my car and, little did he know, make my nitro blow up and almost kill me. I got hurt and I was embarrassed so I came to live with my Uncle Charlie. And well that's about it. Now the thing that I'm wondering is why my crew is here."

Sparrow looked at me nervously, "Well….you see D….You've been challenged."

_**Hope you liked it! R and R plz!**_


	3. AN

Hey guys! I know….I've dropped off the face of the freakin earth and I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo SORRY! I've had some serious family stuff goin on and I thought I owed it to you guys, to tell you what goin on! I've decided to put all of my stories on hold except for "Country Girl" and "Hunter"…..I'm sorry to anyone who is following my other stories…but these are the ones that I'm gonna focus on! Thanks Guys and once again I'm REALLY sorry! :)

-BlueBird31298 :)


End file.
